


Avengers Assembled

by Yukito



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukito/pseuds/Yukito
Summary: The Avengers assemble to tackle a most daunting task.





	Avengers Assembled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trudy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trudy/gifts).



"This is going to be a tough job." Steve Rodgers sighed as he stood next to Stark with his arms crossed.

"Listen, I know we've had our differences in the past, but right now we need everyone on deck." Stark stared off in the same direction as Steve with a grim expression.

"It is a good thing I came back then." Thor sauntered up next to the duo with a much less grim expression because, to him, this seemed like it was going to be _fun_.

In the middle of the Avenger's base, everyone had assembled. Natasha stood off to one side, her mind clearly running through various tactical responses. James and Sam where at a computer arguing over some sort of schematic. Even Wanda was there, watching over everything with a quiet pensive expression. 

"Um, Mr. Stark? Is this really necessary?"

Peter Parker stood in the center of the room with his hands in front of his crotch as he stood there with only his boxers on looking like he wanted to crawl into a hole and disappear.

"Kid, listen. We wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't necessary." Stark reassured him from across the room. He turned his head to whisper to Steve. "You brought back up just in case, right?"

"Everything's in place just in case." Steve whispered back to Stark before calling out to the kid from Queens in the center of the room. "How you feeling, Peter?"

"Uh - a little nervous." Peter offered a tense smile as if to reassure everyone as he stood as still as he possible can.

Natasha left her post on the side of the room to join the three men staring at the teenager. "I don't think this is going to work, Tony. He's not ready."

Thor let out a short laugh and clasped his hand on Natasha's shoulder, ignoring _the look_ she sent him as he did so. "He'll be fine. Look at him! Besides, he's apparently half spider. Those things are quite resilient."

Stark exhaled suddenly. "Alright, enough stalling." 

Natasha handed him a tool. "Good luck."

He began to close the distance between him and Peter, the look of determination getting more tense the closer he got. Once he was close enough, he lifted his hand and placed the item into Peter's hand. 

"First thing's first, kid. Let's get that hair of yours under control."

Peter was going to have a successful first date with that girl from biology if it was the last thing the Avengers did.


End file.
